Doctor Who: Adiós, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart
by MayoTango131
Summary: En sus ultimas horas en su encarnación, el Décimo Doctor hará una visita a su viejo amigo, el Brigadier, y ambos compartirán la Navidad con viejas historias de viejos Doctores.


**Doctor Who: Adiós, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who es una serie de televisión británica, creado por Sydney Newman, y trasmitida por la BBC.

* Para el Brigadier y el Décimo Doctor (David Tennant), esta historia se sitúa durante el final de "_**The End of Time**_ (parte 2)", cuando el Doctor esta visitando a sus viejos amigos e compañeros; antes de su inevitable regeneración.

* En esta historia habrán unas "apariciones especiales" del Tercer Doctor (Jon Pertwee), del Octavo Doctor (Paul McGann), y del Noveno Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) junto con sus respectivos compañeros, en forma de Flashbacks.

_"Este Fic esta dedicado a la memoria de los actores Nicholas Courtney (El Brigadier) y de Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith). Que descansen en paz."_

* * *

><p>Es el crepúsculo del año 2010, en una noche de una festividad humana llamada "Navidad". El Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart se prepara para celebrarlo junto con su esposa Doris, su hija Kate Lethbridge-Stewart y su nieto; Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Ellos celebran la Navidad, para celebrar el regreso del Brigadier de su estadía en Perú<br>El Brigadier fue un gran líder en la organización de inteligencia militar británica conocida como U.N.I.T, anagrama de "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce" o, "Unified Intelligence Taskforce"; como se le conoce en estos "tiempos modernos". Durante sus años de servicio, el Brigadier ha luchado con amenazas como: Cybermen, Autons y la Conciencia de Nestene, Daleks y Ogrons, Axons, Dæmons, dinosaurios, Zygons, Morgaine, la Srta. Wormwood y los Bane. Hasta el ha estado cara a cara con el maligno Señor del Tiempo y archi-enemigo del Doctor; El Master.

Pero tristemente, ahora el Brigadier se enfrentara a algo que no puede ganar, el esta batallando contra la vejez. El viejo soldado sabe que le queda poco tiempo de vida, pero no quiere decírselo a su esposa para no arruinar esta hermosa fiesta. Durante el decorado del árbol navideño, el Brigadier recibe una llamada muy inesperada, procedente de alguna parte del Vórtex del Tiempo.

— Con Lethbridge-Stewart, ¿Quien habla?

— Hola, Brig, ¡soy yo! — le responde una voz muy simpática, pero a la vez triste.

— ¿"yo" quien? — le responde el Brigadier, secamente

— ¿Quien más que el hombre que te ayudo a ti a detener Yetis en el subterráneo?, aunque en ese momento yo era algo pequeño (Segundo Doctor)  
>Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el Brigadier reconociera a su viejo amigo — ¡¿Doctor, eres tu?<p>

— Si, ¿como has estado, Brig?

— Como siempre, estoy bien… solo con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dolor de cabeza? — El Doctor se quedo pensativo por unos pocos segundos, hasta que reacciona —ahhh, ese fue el Master; como siempre.

— ¿El Master?— El Brigadier se sorprendió de oír ese nombre — ¿Pero como?

— Larga historia, y con un futuro desenlace fatal. Voy a ir a tu casa por una visita corta.

El Brigadier abrió sus ojos de asombro al escuchar eso — ¿Visitarme, ahora? ¡Estoy en una fiesta de navidad!

— No se preocupe, Brig, será una visita corta. Estoy visitando mis viejos amigos antes de… "cambiar de rostro" de nuevo.

Después de pensar un momento, el Brigadier lo reconsidera — Esta bien, ¡ven enseguida!

Al terminar de decir eso, El Décimo Doctor corta la llamada. El Brigadier se levanta del sillón y le dice a su esposa e hija de que tendrán una visita. Pasan unos minutos y no pasa nada, Gordon y Kate están aburridos de esperar, y antes de que su madre le preguntara a su marido sobre lo que esta pasando, se escucha en el patio un sonido tan extraño como familiar para el Brigadier, es el sonido de la TARDIS al materializándose.

Tanto Doris como Kate y su hijo, están muy sorprendidas al ver una cabina de policía del Londres al estilo de los años 50 que aparece de la nada; justo en medio de su patio, pero para el Brigadier es algo muy común. Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren y sale un joven con cabello despeinado, vestido con un traje de color café oscuro, camisa color celeste claro y acompañado con una vieja gabardina color beige. Ese hombre es el Doctor, el "Décimo Doctor" para ser exactos, y que al ver al Brigadier, sus dos corazones se llenan de alegría y le da un abrazo a su viejo amigo. Luego de que el Brigadier presenta al Doctor a su esposa e hija, el Doctor las saluda cordialmente mientras que sienta en un viejo sillón para pasar la navidad con su amigo, su última navidad en esta "encarnación".

Pasan unas horas y el Brigadier y el Doctor les cuentan a Doris, Kate y Gordon; historias sobre sus aventuras: El incidente del proyecto Inferno, la Cyber-Invasión y la caída de International Electromatics, el ritual satánico en la villa de Devil's End, y la Crisis de Omega.

El Décimo Doctor también le cuenta sobre sus aventuras más recientes, sobretodo el que el Master convirtiera a todos los seres humanos en horribles "copias de si mismo", de la breve "re-aparición de Gallifrey" y "la Conspiración de Rassilon": en querer transformar a todos los Señores del Tiempo en seres "transcendentales" para que ellos pudieran escapar de la Time War, pero destruyendo el Vórtice del tiempo y la realidad misma para conseguirlo. Pero el Doctor logro detener a su propia gente… una vez más, y todos los Señores del Tiempo, junto con Rassilon y El Master, volvieron a los eventos de la Última gran Guerra del Tiempo, para perecer.

— ¡Increíble! — dicen eso todos, asombrados por el relato.

— A si es, Brig. El Master se sacrifico para salvar al universo, o, quizás solo lo hizo por venganza por haber sido manipulado por los Señores del Tiempo durante toda su vida; al darle los "Sonidos de los Tambores" en su cabeza. — Dice eso el Doctor, con tristeza.

— Ya era hora que hiciera algo bueno, ese Master — dice Gordon, el nieto del Brigadier.

Durante el resto de la noche, El Brigadier y el Doctor recuerdan los viejos tiempos, y ellos les cuentan "interesantes historias" a Doris, Kate y Gordon. Uno de esos relatos es durante los viejos días en la UNIT.

_Cuartel General de UNIT. 02 de Enero, Año: 1971 _(**Nota 1**: Para el Brigadier, John Benton, Liz Shaw y El Tercer Doctor, este Flashback es una "Precuela" de "_**Terror of the Autons**_")

El Brigadier visita al Doctor, que se encuentra encerrado en su nuevo laboratorio desesperadamente intentando encontrar algo que sustituya el "circuito de desmaterialización" de su TARDIS, ya que como los Señores del Tiempo le exiliaron a la Tierra, el circuito es completamente inútil. Al entrar al laboratorio, el Brigadier se sorprende de ver montones de equipo avanzado electrónico y aparatos tecnológicos tirados al suelo como si fueran basura, mientras que el Doctor esta examinando una vez más la consola de control de su TARDIS.

— Aun no lo logras. Estas perdiendo el tiempo en reparar esa cosa. — Dice el Brigadier.

— Mi querido Brigadier, cuando quiera su opinión; yo mismo se la pediré "amablemente" — dice eso secamente, con un tono de sarcasmo —. Ahora déjeme continuar con mi trabajo y no me llame a menos de que sea algo realmente urgente, ¿entendió?

El Brigadier simplemente se retiro del lugar sin decir nada; ya que el Doctor se encuentra muy concentrado en su TARDIS, y con muy mal humor.

Entretanto, la Dra. Elizabeth "Liz" Shaw esta ansiosa de volver a trabajar en la universidad de Cambridge, ya que teniendo al Doctor como asesor científico en la UNIT; sus servicios no eran tan necesarios. Liz Shaw se encuentra su casa, esperando a que sea mañana para empezar con su nuevo trabajo, pero antes de que ella iba a tener un momento de gozo al fumar en su pipa favorita, unos misteriosos hombres tocan su puerta.

— Hola, quienes son ustedes — Pregunta Liz, con desconfianza hacia ellos.

— ¡Nosotros haremos las preguntas!, Srta. Shaw — Dice eso un hombre vestido de negro, de mediana edad y con el pelo canoso, al igual que su peculiar barba.

— ¿Acaso ustedes son del C19? — responde ella, secamente al ver que los hombres están vestidos con trajes negros, camisas blancas y que usan unos lentes de sol; a pesar de que es de noche. —. Ya he tenido muchos problemas con culpa de ustedes, bufones, ¡ahora fuera de mi casa, o llamare a la policía!

— Esta totalmente equivocada, mi encantadora señorita — el hombre barbudo dice eso mientras que se quita los lentes —. Nosotros solo necesitamos información sobre: UNIT y de su misterioso asesor científico conocido solo como "El Doctor" — El hombre barbudo dice eso, con una voz profunda e hipnótica.

En menos de un segundo, Liz Shaw, fácilmente les cuenta todo sobre UNIT y del Doctor, los hombres misteriosos junto con el "viejo barbudo"se retiran del lugar. Liz Shaw no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado.

En los cuartel general de UNIT. El Brigadier esta ordenando algunos archivos en su oficina y llamando a la joven Josephine "Jo" Grant para que sea la "ayudante" de su asesor científico, el Doctor. De pronto, el sargento Benton entra sin permiso a la oficina del Brigadier.

— Que pasa, Benton. Pareces nervioso — pregunta el Brigadier.

— Señor, tenemos unos visitantes indeseados en la entrada.

AL oír eso, el Brigadier se dirige a la entrada principal y ahí se encuentra con dos hombres vestidos de negro, pero no se encuentra el misterioso viejo barbudo. Al verlos, el Brigadier reconoce muy bien de donde son y en donde trabajan.

— Ustedes deben ser del Instituto Torchwood, en que puedo ayudarlos, caballeros — el Brigadier hace ese comentario con un sarcasmo vulgar.

— No tenemos tiempo para bromas — dice eso un joven rubio —. Venimos aquí para arrestar al "Doctor".

— A si, y que crimen cometió, además de sacarme de quicio con su ridícula tecno-cháchara como: "invertir la polaridad del flujo de neutrones", o…

— ¡Ya Basta! Entréganos al Doctor, o UNIT serán declarada "Enemigo numero 1" del Reino Unido.

— Usted no me intimida.

Las cosas se pusieron algo "tensas" para el Brigadier y para empeorar las cosas, aparece El Doctor.

— Hola Brigadier, mi querido colega — dice eso con su típico sarcasmo —. Y quienes son estos "simpáticos" caballeros.

— ¿Quien es usted? — pregunta con enfado, el joven rubio.

— Permíteme presentarme: Soy el doctor John Smith. Asesor científico de UNIT.  
>Los agentes de Torchwood estuvieron algo aturdidos al escuchar eso, y luego el segundo agente, un joven de raza negra, le habla al "doctor Smith".<p>

— Eres el único "asesor científico" que trabaja aquí. — este agente es un poco mas calmado que el anterior y le hace esa pregunta con serenidad.

El Doctor saca una pequeña riza al oír eso — Para serles flancos; soy el único científico cuerdo en este "cuartel de locos", ¿por que?

— Por nada — Tan pronto como dijo eso, los hombres de negro se retiran de ahí. Dejando al Brigadier y al Doctor algo confundidos, pero luego ello se olvidaron de ese momento y se concentraron en cosas mas importantes.

Afuera del Cuartel General de UNIT, los hombres de negro, muy frustrados e enojados, entran a la un "camión de mudanzas" (que resulta ser una fachada), y se encuentran con el viejo barbudo con unos informes en sus manos.

— Ah, buenos días, casi ni los note entrar, caballeros.

— ¡Nos mentiste! — dice el joven rubio, muy colérico —. Ese no era el Doctor. No se parece en nada a el que buscamos. — Los miembros de Torchwood desconocen sobre la habilidad de "cambio de cara" del Doctor, y creen que el Tercer Doctor no es el mismo que el Décimo Doctor.

— ¿Están seguros? — dice eso con una maliciosa sonrisa —. Tal vez ustedes debieron buscar a ese hombre en un hospital, en lugar de esa patética base militar.

— ¡No estamos de humor para bromas! — le responde el joven de raza negra.

— Ni yo tampoco — dice eso el viejo barbudo muy seriamente —. Mientras que ustedes dos obedecían las "paranoicas ordenes" de la difunta reina Victoria. Yo me infiltre en la UNIT y descubrí la "ubicación secreta" de uno de los "meteoritos Nestene" que causaron la invasión Auton. Con su permiso, ahora me retiro de aquí para conquistar este miserable planeta.

— ¿Estas loco? — dice eso el joven rubio, después de escuchar eso —. ¡Quien te crees que eres como para burlarte del Instituto Torchwood!

Después de oír eso, los ojos del hombre barbudo se ponen algo "hipnóticos" — Yo soy el Master, y ustedes me obedecerán.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos agentes de Torchwood son sometidos al poder hipnótico del Master, hasta que ellos se volvieron en esclavos mentales. El Master saco un pequeño dispositivo negro de su bolsillo, algo parecido a un lápiz, y gracias a ese aparato, el Master asesino a ambos agentes a sangre fría y de una forma inhumana. Reduciéndoles su tamaño como si fuesen muñecos.

_"Luego, el Master se va de ahí, gracias a su avanzada TARDIS, mientras que se prepara para enfrentarse al Doctor. Junto con un ejército de "maniquíes vivientes."_

En el presente, el Décimo Doctor esta asombrado de que el Brigadier se haya enfrentado a "Torchwood" antes de el. Luego, el Doctor le explica a su amigo e familiares que; Torchwood lo perseguía a el para asesinarlo como un "agrio agradecimiento" de la reina Victoria por haberla salvado de unos monjes y un hombre lobo.

Después de un rato, el Doctor se prepara para irse, pero el Brigadier le pide a que escuche otra de sus historias, una en el que celebro su cumpleaños junto con un "Doctor moderno", una "joven rubia" y un "guapo capitán" . Sin querer ofender a su amigo, el Doctor se queda a escuchar otra de sus historias

_Hogar del Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. 16 de diciembre, Año: 2006_ (**Nota 2**: Para el Brigadier, este Flashback se sitúa antes de "**__The Christmas Invasion__ **" de la serie nueva. Cronológicamente Para el Noveno Doctor, Rose Tyler y el capitán Jack Harkness, este Flashback se sitúa entre "_**The Doctor Dances**_" y "_**Boom Town**_")

Una fiesta muy especial se esta celebrando en la casa del Sr. Lethbridge-Stewart, es el cumpleaños del Brigadier y varios de sus amigos y miembros de UNIT, salvo Sara Jane Smith, están esperando que el Brigadier llegue para darle su sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero lo que ellos no se dan cuenta es que serán ellos que recibirán una gran sorpresa en cuando en medio de la sala de estar se escucha un silbante, gimiente sonido. Los miembros más antiguos de UNIT como John Benton y Mike Yates reconocen ese sonido. En menos de un segundo aparece la TARDIS.

Se abren las puertas y sale un hombre con chaqueta de cuero negro y habla con un acento del Norte —. ¡Hola a todos!, ¿acaso me perdí de la fiesta?

— Doctor, ¿en donde estamos? — pregunta una joven rubia que sale de la TARDIS.

— Estamos en medio de la fiesta un viejo, viejo, pero muy viejo amigo mío — El Doctor le responde

— ¿En serio? — Jack pregunta con una picara sonrisa —. ¿Y quien es ese viejo amigo, un antiguo amante?

— Bueno, en realidad es un colega cuando trabajaba en UNIT; cuando era algo joven… y todo un dandi.

Cuando los tres salieron de la TARDIS, inmediatamente fueron rodeados por los miembros de UNIT que reconocían esa cabina telefonica azul y a su ocupante, el Doctor. Los jóvenes novatos admiraban al Doctor por los informes que leyeron sobre sus aventuras.

Mientras el Doctor se separa de sus nuevos amigos para hablar con sus antiguos camaradas, Rose Tyler le cuesta trabajo creer que su Doctor haya trabajado en UNIT durante los años 70, e intentara averiguar sobre eso por medio de uno de los oficiales que están en esta casa.

— Hola — Rose saluda a la Brigadier Winifred Bambera

— Hola, ¿que pasa? — le responde la oficial

— ¿Tú conociste al Doctor?

— Hace muchos años, ¿parece que ha "cambiado de ropa" de nuevo? — Winifred Bambera dice eso, haciendo alusión a la regeneración, pero Rose no la entiende. Luego Bambera recibe una llamada de su teléfono celular de su marido, Ancelyn —. Lo siento, chica, ahora no puedo hablar contigo.

— Adiós — Rose dice eso, algo ofendida por la actitud de Bambera

Luego de eso, Rose decide buscar al Jack, pero el capitán Harkness también esta ocupado en su propia "investigación".

— Así que, Sr. Yates, usted es casado, ¿verdad? — dice eso Jack con un tono seductor.

— Si… pero es un matrimonió abierto, Sr. Harkness — le responde Mike Yates con una sonrisa, entendiendo lo que Jack se propone.

— ¿De verdad?... — En ese momento aparece Rose —. Hola, Rose. ¿Que pasa?

— Nada, solo me estoy divirtiendo con ancianos y jóvenes que no paran de halagarme y seducirme

— Créeme jovencita que no eres la única. — dice eso Mike Yates, con tono de burla hacia el capitán Jack

— ¡Ey!, se suponía que "eso" se quedaría entre nosotros. — Dice Jack Harkness, con los brazos cruzados.

Luego de una ligera discusión, Rose Tyler le dice a Jack que la ayude a buscar al Doctor, porque Rose se siente algo traicionada porque el no le dijo nada sobre su "trabajo" en la UNIT. Luego de unos minutos en buscar por todos lados, Rose se da cuenta de que el Doctor ha desaparecido y alerta a los demás miembros de UNIT. En ese justo en ese momento se escucha un grito de dolor en la oficina del Brigadier, Rose reconoce ese grito, es su Doctor pidiendo ayuda. Todos llegaron a la oficina del Brigadier, con mucha suerte el Capitán Jack destroza la puerta para poder entrar, solo para encontrarse con un soldado Sontaran y listo para atacar.

— ¿Que es eso? — Pregunta Rose con asco al ver al alíen con cabeza de papa.

— Yo soy el comandante Struk; de la novena flota de batalla Sontaran. También conocido como "Struk: El conquistador"

— Y yo soy Jack Harkness, un bonito y sexy agente del tiempo. También soy conocido como "Jack: El guapo". — Dice eso en broma. —. Cuidado, Rose, los Sontarans son los mejores guerreros en toda la galaxia.

— ¿Que hicieron con el Doctor, tontos enanos con cabeza de papa? — Rose no sabia si enojarse o burlarse de la apariencia de los Sontarans.

— ¿Que hicieron con el Doctor, enanos con cabeza de papa? — Rose no sabia si enojarse o de la apariencia de los Sontarans

En medio de la conversación, se puede escuchar un golpe en la puerta del armario, Rose cree que ahí esta el Doctor y tiene razon, pero el comandante Struk necesita al "Doctor" para que lleve a toda una legión de Sontarans, por medio de la TARDIS, para destruir a sus más acérrimos enemigos: Los Rutans. Los Sontarans pretenden acabar con los Rutans mucho antes de que ellos se expandieran por todo el universo y si lo consiguen; el Imperio Sontaran se volverá la fuerza más poderosa en el universo, pero causarían una gran paradoja que destruiría al universo. El capitán Jack junto con varios soldados de UNIT se preparan para atacar a Struk, mientras que Rose intenta liberar al Doctor del armario. En medio de la Batalla, Jack, usando un pesado libro que encontró, golpea el agujero (su conducto de alimentación) en la nuca de Struk, causando que el sufriera un gran dolor y fuese vencido fácilmente por Jack Harkness y Mike Yates

Muy enfadado el Doctor, usando su Destornillador Sonico, paraliza la armadura de Struk y lo envía a Ruta III para que los Rutans se "divirtiesen" con el. Luego, la TARDIS se materializa en el patio de la casa del Brigadier, y el Doctor abraza a Rose y le da las gracias por haberlo salvado. Justo en ese momento el Brigadier y Doris llegan y todos gritan: "feliz cumpleaños, Brig".

— Doctor… ¿es usted?

— Si, soy yo.

— No se que decir, ya sospechaba que el "sujeto narizón" que salio en las noticias en 10 Downing Street era usted, Doctor. — El Brigadier le da un apretón de manos a su viejo amigo —.Me alegra que por fin uses ropa normal, pero ¿chaqueta de cuero?

— Ey, tu no eres precisamente el "rey de la moda", Brig.

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue fantástica, según la opinión del Doctor, y luego de encontrase a su viejo amigo, el Brigadier, el Doctor se retira del lugar para continuar explorando el universo al lado de Rose y del capitán Jack.

_"Justo después de que el Noveno Doctor se Retira, aparece Sara Jane Smith; que llego tarde porque su auto se le pincho un neumático y desafortunadamente llego tarde."_

En el presente. Entre risas y diversion, el joven Gordon (el nieto del Brigadier) le pregunta a su abuelo si ha visitado otros planetas con el Doctor. Al escuchar eso, es el turno del Doctor para comienzar a narrar una historia muy, pero muy vieja. En otra era, antes de la Ultima gran Guerra del Tiempo.

_En algún lugar de Inglaterra. 27 de Abril, Año: 1997 _(_**Nota 3**:_ Para el Brigadier, esta historia se sitúa unos días después de los eventos de la novela "_**The Dying Days**_". Para el Octavo Doctor y Lucie Miller, esta historia se sitúa después del audio drama "_**Brave New Town**_", de "The New Eighth Doctor Adventures")

El Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart esta disfrutando de un paseo en el Parque Real de Studley, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones; por haber detenido a una invasión de Ice Warriors. Pero su dicha será efímera en cuando escucha un "sonido gimiente" muy familiar.

— Oh, no — dice eso el Brigadier, al ver, no muy lejos de ahí; una caja azul.

Sin dudar ni un minuto, el Brigadier decide ir a investigar, y para su sorpresa se encuentra con el mismo joven caballero de cabello ondulado y vestimenta de la era eduardiana; que lo ayudo a detener aquella invasión, pero ahora, el Doctor esta siendo acompañado por una joven rubia en lugar de la profesora Bernice Summerfield.

— Muy, bien. Aquí lo tienes, las ruinas de la abadía cisterciense de Fountains; del Parque Studley…

— ¡Aburrido! — Lucie dice eso, antes que el Doctor terminara de hablar.

— Ey, este lugar nos servirá para relajarnos y disfrutar de la vista de los árboles, los jardines acuáticos. Así que no te quejes, Lucie.

— De acuerdo, Doctor — Entonces, Lucie se da cuenta de que no están solos — Oye, ¿quien es ese viejo mirón? — Lucie con su mano apunta al Brigadier; que los ha estado observándolos detrás de un árbol.

El Doctor se alegra como un niño por volver a ver a su amigo — Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, ¿como has estado?

— Muy bien, hasta que esta niña insolente me insulto — el Brigadier dice eso

— Yo no te insulte, solo dije la verdad… viejito — Luego, Lucie mira al Doctor —. Doctor, ¿quien es el?

— El es un gran amigo mío, el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart — dice eso con mucho respeto y caballerosidad —. Líder militar en la UNIT y… — de pronto se escucha un pitido en la TARDIS, que causa que el Doctor se ponga algo nervioso —. ¡Santo cielo!

— ¿Que ocurre, Doctor? — dijeron eso el Brigadier y Lucie Miller a la vez, mientras que entran a la TARDIS.

— El indicador de trayectoria temporal esta activo, sonando. — dice eso el Doctor mientras que manipula los interruptores y manillas de la consola de la TARDIS.

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunta el Brigadier.

— ¡Tenemos visitas… de mi gente!

Tan pronto como termino de decir eso, se escucha afuera un sonido similar al de la TARDIS aterrizando, muy sorprendido, el Doctor sale afuera para descubrir con horror a "la Torre de Babel" en medio del Parque. Las sorpresas aun no terminan para el Doctor, cuando de la torre salen un escuadrón de Rinocerontes alienígenas junto con otras criaturas extrañas.

— !¿Que esta pasando aquí? — Pregunta el Doctor, con mucha cólera —. Ustedes; los Judoon son muy…

— ¿Somos muy... que? — Pregunta el Judoon líder, mientras que los demás se preparan para disparar al Doctor.

— Como decía antes: Los Judoon son muy… "encantadores", pero no saben nada sobre la "discreción" — dice eso con palabras suaves para evitar que los Judoon entren en cólera. Entonces, los Judoon se retiran y el Doctor suspira de alivio

— ¿Doctor, que diablos son esas cosas? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, yo solo quería unas vacaciones y ahora estoy en medio de un "carnaval de monstruos" — Pegunta eso el Brigadier, mientras que muchos de los seres extraterrestres se reúnen como para celebrar algo, o, efectuar una especie de reunión.

— Los Judoon son policías mercenarios. Y no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo.

Después de decir eso, disimuladamente el Doctor pregunta a cada especie sus motivos para estar aquí y todos ellos le responden lo mismo: "Por la inauguración de la Proclamación de las Sombras". Muy dudoso e desconfiado, el Doctor decide entrar a "la Torre de Babel", para averiguar quien es el responsable de esta calamidad, mientras que la joven Lucie Miller junto con el viejo Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart vigilan a los "visitantes" para evitar que escapen del parque para causar pánico a los humanos. Al entrar, el Doctor no se sorprende que adentro de la Torre sea igual a una sala de consola de una TARDIS y que el piloto, con una vestimenta parecida a la de un caballero Ingles del siglo 19, de dicha TARDIS es nada menos que su querido hermano; Irving Braxiatel.

— Hola, hermanito, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. — Luego, Irving examina la apariencia de su hermanito —. Te gastaste otra Regeneración, supongo. Recuerda que el límite de Regeneraciones es de doce, y tú…

— Hola, Brax. ¡Mucho gusto de volver a verte! — El Doctor le interrumpe —. Parece que estas creando otro "Convenio de Armagedón", parece que no aprendiste nada de lo que nos paso en Venecia, en 1906.

Braxiatel se ríe de lo que dice su hermanito — Hermanito, mi querido hermano, estas muy equivocado. Yo , "más o menos", estoy creando La Proclamación de las Sombras es un "nuevo orden politico" en la galaxia y algunos de miembros serán una fuerza policial que protegerá a toda la galaxia de amenazas como; Cybermen, Chelonians, Sontarans, Slitheen y los Krillitanes.

— ¿"Más o menos"?, a que te refieres con eso, Brax — Pregunta el Doctor

— Recuerda que Señores del Tiempo no pueden intervenir con el universo, salvo tú y otros. Por eso elegiré a una persona; y esa persona será el "creador" de La Proclamación de las Sombras. ¿Que te parece mi idea?

— Me parece bonita tu idea, Brax, bonita y algo militarista. ¿Acaso la Agencia de Intervención Celestial sabe sobre esta "organización" que estas formando, y de que aterrizaste tu TARDIS a mitad de un parque?

— No te preocupes por eso, mi TARDIS es una tipo 60, una muy avanzada y equipada con un Filtro de Percepción para que no sea detectada por curiosos, salvo tu y tus "mascotas humanas" — Braxiatel activa un botón que activa la secuencia de materialización de su nave —. Además, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Irnos? — El Doctor no entiendo lo que dijo su hermano.

— ¡A la futura sede de La Proclamación de las Sombras!

Gritando de emoción, Irving Braxiatel activa los controles de su TARDIS para el despegar. El Doctor intenta escapar para avisarles al Brigadier y a Lucie sobre lo que esta pasando, pero no puede, porque de pronto todas las especies alienígenas junto con los Judoon, y Lucie Miller y el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, entran bruscamente a la TARDIS de Braxiatel. Y en menos de un segundo, la Torre de Babel ha desaparecido del Parque Real de Studley y nadie, ni siquiera un niño, se ha fijado en lo sucedido. Salvo un joven llamado Clive Finch que tristemente nadie le creyó.

Lleno de una fuerte cólera, el Brigadier exige saber lo que esta pasando, pero sus quejas caen en oídos sordos, mientras que Lucie abraza al Doctor por estar algo asustada, el Doctor la calma diciendo que Braxiatel es su hermano y que estarán a salvo. Aunque en el fondo, el Doctor no esta totalmente seguro sobre eso.

Rato después, la "TARDIS de Braxiatel" aterriza en unos asteroides, a mitad de la Espiral Mutter (vía láctea) y en cuestión de segundos todas las razas alienígenas se marchan de la TARDIS para entrar a unos edificios que se encuentran en los asteroides. El Doctor, muy maravillado como asombrado, contempla la edificación y felicita a su hermano, pero a la vez le advierte sobre el tremendo poder que esta creando. Lucie Miller y el Brigadier, algo horrorizados como asombrados, se dan cuenta de que están a mitad del espacio, y que pueden respirar. Como El doctor y su hermano están discutiendo sobre los Pro y contra de la Proclamación de las sombras, Lucie decide explorar el lugar, mientras que el Brigadier no tiene otra opción mas que acompañarla para evitar que ella se meta en problemas.

Durante varios minutos de recorrer largos pasillos y subir largas escaleras, Lucie esta aburrida, pero su aburrimiento terminara cuando Lucie y el Brigadier se topan con una mujer con un traje rojo.

— Lo siento mucho, señorita. — El Brigadier intenta disculparse con la mujer

— Aléjate de mi, idiota — la mujer le responde eso muy agriamente, mientras que se aleja de ahí fugazmente con un recipiente lleno de tubos de ensayo.

— Que buenos modales tiene esa "dama" — dice Lucie, con tono sarcástico.

— Tu lo has dicho, Lucie, pero tu eres peor. — El brigadier bromea y Lucie frunce el seño —. También esa mujer me parece muy sospechosa. Sigámosla.

Lucie Miller y el Brigadier deciden seguir a esa mujer, hasta llegar a una habitación. Para sorpresa de ambos, al entrar no hay nada más que una maquina expendedora de Café. El Brigadier no comprende lo que paso, pero Lucie tiene sed y coloca una moneda a la maquina para beber un café, pero la maquina no funciona y Lucie golpea la maquina para que le devuelvan su moneda. — ¡Quiero mi moneda, entupida maquina!… ¿Que demonios? —. Decia Lucie hasta que se abre un compartimiento secreto de la maquina expendedora de café. Al entrar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban adentro de una TARDIS, y que la mujer sabia que ellos la estaban siguiendo y los estaba esperando con una pistola en su mano.

Entretanto, Irving Braxiatel y el Octavo Doctor aun continúan discutiendo, pero ahora conversan sobre los viejos tiempos en la Academia Prydon y de su infancia en la Casa de Lungbarrow.

— Cuéntame, hermanito, que les paso a los demás miembros de La Deca, no he sabido nada de los que abandonaron Gallifrey

— Bueno, Magnus (alias el War Chief) se alío con los War Lords y pereció por culpa de su propia arrogancia e malicia al sufrir de una "regeneración fallida" y luego murió en la Alemania Nazi. Mortimus (alias el Meddling Monk) tuve un re-encuentro con el en mi "Séptima encarnación" y ahora el esta siendo torturado por Artemis. Drax esta en Atrios; salvando a sus habitantes. Koschei (alias el Master) no se lo que le paso después de derrotarlo, en la víspera del año 2000, pero yo creo que su esencia esta en el Ojo de la Armonía, y Ushas (alias la Rani) desconozco de su paradero actual. Por cierto, ¿como esta Romana, ella esta bien?

— Siendo ella la Lady presidenta de los Señores del Tiempo de Gallifrey., ella no podría estar mejor. Ella te extraña, hermanito.

— Quizás algún día me encuentre con ella en la Ciudadela... algún día. — Dice eso el Doctor, sintiéndose algo culpable por no visitar a sus viejos amigos y a sus compañeros de viaje, sobretodo Romana. Luego, el Doctor mira para ambos lado y se da cuenta de algo. — ¿Y Lucie?, ¿En Donde estarán ella y el Brigadier?

Preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera y la del Brigadier, el Doctor los busca mientras que Irving Braxiatiel le ayuda en su búsqueda. Braxiatiel se dirige al centro de control para pedirle ayuda a los Judoon, pero al llegar, muy sorprendido se encuentra con la misteriosa mujer del vestido rojo que esta paralizando y sacando muestras del ADN de todos los miembros de la Proclamación de las Sombras. Braxiatel intenta enviar un mensaje telepático a su hermano; pidiéndole ayuda, pero la mujer le dispara, dejándolo inconciente e indefenso.

Cuando el Doctor entra a la TARDIS de su hermano para buscar mejor a sus amigos, el recibe un "augurio mental" que le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza que casi lo mata. Imágenes de dolor, muestras de ADN, y las de una misteriosa mujer; fue lo único que Braxiatel le pudo enviarle telepáticamente a su hermano, pero con esa escasa información el Doctor ya sabe la identidad de la misteriosa mujer y la ubicación de sus amigos. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, el Doctor se encuentra con los Judoon y les pide su ayuda a cambio de darles "respeto" y "honor" a su especie y ser reconocidos como una respetuosa "fuerza policial" en toda la galaxia, sin dudar ante tal "oferta" los Judoon aceptan y siguen al Doctor hasta encontrar una extraña maquina expendedora de café. Los Judoon están confundidos, pero el Doctor no y usa su Destornillador Sonico para averiar el "circuito camaleónico" de esa rara TARDIS y luego desactiva las defensas para poder entrar.

Una vez adentro, el Doctor se horroriza al ver a algunas de las especies alienígenas de la Proclamación de las Sombras encadenados como si fuesen animales, y entre ellos están el Brigadier y Lucie Miller.

— ¡DOCTOR! — El Brigadier y la joven Lucie gritan de alegría al ver a su amigo.

— Si, si, aquí estoy yo para rescatarlos, pero nuestro adversario aun sigue aquí — dice eso con mucha seriedad, mientras que los libera al usar su Destornillador Sonico.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Doctor? — pregunta el Brigadier.

— ¿Qué adversario? — dice Lucie, algo asustada.

Antes de que el Doctor le respondiera, una voz sale de la nada — ¡Pues de mi!, ¿quien mas?

De las sombras aparece una mujer de unos 30 o 40 años, con un vestido rojo, cabello castaño y con una expresión en su rostro de "furia vengativa" hacia el Doctor. Al verla el Doctor inmediatamente la reconoce.

— Bueno, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, Rani.

— Oh que tierno, aun te acuerdas de mí, después de todos estos siglos, desde mi perspectiva cronológica, — dice eso con un tono amargado e insensible, mientras que le apunta con una pistola de rayos —, ¡ahora quédate quieto o yo matare a tus amigos! — Los planes de la Rani fueron frustrados por el Doctor, y ahora ella esta desesperada por escapar.

El Doctor comienza a reír de una forma burlona, disgustado a la Rani.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — dice eso la Rani, sosteniendo temblorosamente su arma.

— Rani, Rani, Rani… no te das cuenta de que estas rodeada por Judoon, ¿lo sabias?... Arréstenla, mis muchachos rinocerontes.

Tan pronto como termino de decir eso, los Judoon entraron por la puerta de la TARDIS de la Rani y armaron todo un alboroto en apresarla. La renegada Señora del Tiempo, la Rani, intento escapar al amenazar con explotarle la cabeza al Brigadier y El Doctor no tuvo otra opción más que dejarla escapar para evitar que su amigo muera por su culpa, pero en cuando ella se preparaba para salir de su TARDIS fue rápidamente detenida por agentes de la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, llamados por Irving Braxiatel antes de que la Rani lo capturara.

Luego de liberar a su hermano, y de celebrar la inauguración de la Proclamación de las Sombras junto con el nombramiento de La Shadow Architect como líder de la sede, el Doctor quiere hablar con algo con su hermano, en privado .

— Oye, Braxiatiel. Tienes un minuto

— Por supuesto, hermanito; ¿de que quieres hablar? — dice Braxiatel, sintiéndose curioso y preocupado de lo que le preguntara su hermanito.

— Es sobre los Daleks, últimamente han estado muy organizados al igual que su poder destructivo, tanto como para atacar y destruir Gallifrey.

Braxiatiel levanto una ceja de incredulidad — Por favor, hermanito, no seas tan paranoico. Eso es tan creíble como ese "cuento de la Pandorica". — Braxiatel se ríe de lo que dijo su hermano — Gallifrey es indetectable, impenetrable y ...

— ¡Estas cegado por la extrema arrogancia de los Señores del Tiempo!; ¡abre los ojos! — El Doctor esta intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermano, para que el les avisara al Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo sobre la presunta amenaza. — Gallifrey ya fue invadida y atacada en el pasado por Omega, Vardans, Sontarans, la Timewyrn, Facción Paradoja…

— ¡YA BASTA! — Irving Braxiatel cachetea con fuerza a su propio hermano — ¡Los Señores del Tiempo vivirán hasta más allá del final de los días del universo mismo! — Luego de decir eso, Braxiatel se tranquiliza —. Ahora ven a mi TARDIS, te llevare a ti y a tus amigos a Sol 3 (la Tierra)

— Prefiero viajar por medio de un Transmat. No quiero volver a entrar a tu TARDIS, nunca. — Dice eso el Doctor, algo decepcionado por su hermano.

Luego de esa triste escena, El Doctor, el Brigadier y Lucie Miller fueron enviados a la Tierra por medio de un Transmat (una especie de tele-transportador), pero antes de que se fuera, Irving Braxiatel de regala a su hermano una antigua invención de la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, el Papel Síquico, como una forma de disculparse. El Doctor acepta el regalo pero no las disculpas de Braxiatel. Luego el Doctor y sus amigos se retiran del lugar, dejando a un solitario e deprimido Señor del Tiempo.

De vuelta al Parque Real de Studley, el Doctor, el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart y Lucie aparecen justo al lado de la TARDIS del Doctor. El Doctor se disculpa con el Brigadier por la "aventura inesperada", pero el Brigadier le dice que ya esta acostumbrado a "esto"; después se despide y le desea suerte al su gran amigo, el Doctor, y de su compañera, Lucie.

_"Una vez adentro de la TARDIS, el Octavo Doctor y Lucie Miller se preparan para ir hacia otra emocionante aventura."_

Al terminar de terminar su historia, el joven Gordon le pregunta al Doctor si después pudo reconciliarse con su hermano. Y el Doctor le responde que "si", y unos pocas semanas después la Guerra del Tiempo se inicio.

En el patio de la casa del Brigadier, el Doctor se despide de su gran amigo por última vez y le dice que siempre le considero un "amigo", a pesar de portar un arma en el pasado. El Doctor tenía que apresurarse ya que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de su regeneración y ahora solo le falta por visitar a una gran amiga que la considera muy especial, Rose Tyler.

Cuando el Doctor entra a la TARDIS, se escucha ese silbante, gimiente sonido que le llena de maravillosos recuerdos al Brigadier. Rato después, la TARDIS se desmaterializa hasta desaparecer por completo. Aun después de que la TARDIS desapareciera, el Brigadier aun continúa despidiéndose de su camarada y gran amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>.

En la TARDIS, en alguna parte del Vórtex del Tiempo (Nota 4: para el Onceavo Doctor, Amy y Rory, esta parte de la historia esta situada después de "**_Day of the Moon_**")

El Doctor, en su nueva encarnación, esta manejando los controles de la TARDIS para llevar a sus amigos a una nueva e emocionante aventura, pero entonces suena el teléfono de la TARDIS, el Doctor lo ignora mientras que re-ajusta el Time Rotor. Rory contenta la llamada y le dice que es una oficial llamada Erisa Magambo, y que la llamada proviene de UNIT. Inmediatamente al escuchar eso, el Doctor contesta la llamada.

— Hola, Erisa, soy el Doctor. En que problema se metieron ahora UNIT que solicitan mi ayuda. Una invasión o un antiguo demonio. O solo me llamaron para saludar, lo cual seria muy irresponsable de su parte. Hablen rápido que estoy en la mitad del Vórtex…— Unos segundos de hablar con ella, hacen que el Doctor se ponga serio y algo deprimido — Muy bien, estaré ahí en menos de un micro-segundo, se los prometo. — después cuelga el teléfono y cambia las coordenadas de la TARDIS —. Cambio de planes muchachos, pónganse ropa oscura, iremos a un funeral.

— ¡¿Que? — Amy y Roy exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué los humanos se marchitan y mueren? — dice eso el Doctor, divagando e invadido por la tristeza.

En menos de un milisegundo, la TARDIS aterrizó en un cementerio, en una nublada tarde del 22 de febrero del 2011. Las puertas de la TARDIS se abrieron y salieron El Doctor y sus compañeros vestidos adecuadamente para la ocasión. El Doctor saludo respetuosamente a varios miembros de UNIT y se encontró con algunos viejos amigos como: Martha Jones, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Mike Yates, Jonh Benton, Alan Mace y Malcom Taylor. Después de saludar e consolar a los amigos, y a Doris y Kate junto con su hijo, el Doctor llega a la tumba de su más querido amigo, el Brigadier sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.

— Doctor, lo siento mucho — dice eso Rory, mientras que abraza a su esposa.

— No te preocupes, Rory. Una desventaja de ser un Señor del Tiempo es que tengo que ver a todos morir, mientras que yo me regenero. Pero tarde o temprano, me tocara mi turno para morir.

Amy abre los ojos de miedo al escuchar eso —. Doctor, yo…. —. Amy se prepara para decirle que lo vio morir, una versión futura del Doctor, cuando un hombre vestido de astronauta le disparo, pero el Doctor la interrumpe.

— Vámonos a la TARDIS, chicos. Ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

— Está bien, Doctor. — le responde Amy, con los ojos cerrados, evitando decir sobre el "tema del astronauta" para no poder al Doctor mas triste de lo que esta.

Luego de que se terminara la ceremonia, el Doctor coloca una hermosa flor, del planeta Florana, sobre la tumba del Brigadier y se retira a la TARDIS; para disfrutar de la compañía de sus acompañantes en otra nueva e desafiante aventura.

**EL Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

* En el "Flashback del Tercer Doctor" es una posible explicación de que por qué el Instituto Torchwood no apareció en la "serie clasica" y de que por qué no capturaron al Doctor en una encarnación anterior.

* En el "Flashback del Noveno Doctor" sirve como explicación de que Por qué Rose Tyler sabia sobre los Sontarans en "**_Turn Left_**" ya que jamás se encontró con ellos en pantalla.

* En el "Flashback del Octavo Doctor" se muestra el posible origen de la Proclamación de las Sombras y de como el Doctor obtuvo el "Papel Psíquico".

**Referencias o alusiones a Doctor Who.**

* Todos los monstruos que son mencionados al principio, pertenecen a varios episodios de Doctor Who en el que apareció el Brigadier, salvo a la "Srta. Wormwood y los Bane" que eso paso en "**_Enemy of the Bane_**" de The Sarah Jane Adventures.

* Doris Lethbridge-Stewart, apareció en "_**Battlefield**_". Y Kate y Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart aparecieron en "**_Downtime_**"

* El C19 (que fue mencionado por Liz Shaw) era la organización del gobierno británico de defensa alienígena que fue mencionada en "Time-Flight", pero tiene notables apariciones en las novelas: "_**The Scales of Injustice**_" y "**_Who Killed Kennedy_**"

* EL Master que apareció en el "Flashback del Tercer Doctor" es la versión Roger Delgado.

*la Brigadier Winifred Bambera (y su esposo Ancelyn) aparecieron en "Battefield"

* Irving Braxiatel: o simplemente Braxiatel, era un Señor del Tiempo y el hermano mayor del doctor. También era el mantenedor de la Colección Braxiatel (una galería de arte y libros). En una etapa de su vida ocupó el cargo de Lord Cardinal en el Alto Consejo de Gallifrey. También fue socio de Bernice Summerfield. A pesar de que es un personaje de novelas, en el episodio "**_Smith and Jones_**" (de la serie nueva) se hace una breve alusión de que el Doctor si tuvo un hermano. Y el incidente con el "Convenio de Armagedón" en Venecia; es una referencia a la novela "_**The Empire of the Glass**_"

* El joven Clive Finch apareció en "**_Rose_**". Fue el quien le enseño a Rose Tyler casi todo sobre "El Doctor".

* El destino final del War Chief y del Meddling Monk (que menciona el Octavo Doctor) ocurrieron en las novelas "**_Timewyrm: Exodus_**" y en "**_No Future_**", respectivamente.

* Braxiatel cree, sarcásticamente, que las ideas de su hermano "sobre los Daleks" son tan "creíbles" como el "cuento de la Pandorica". La Pandorica fue parte de la trama principal de la "_**Series 5**_"


End file.
